1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to dairy cows and more particularly to an improved tail band supporting device for such animals while in their stalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide holders or supports for cows' tails to maintain the latter elevated when the animals are lying down as well as to avoid uncontrolled swinging of the tails during the milking procedure.
The known forms of cow tail supports are fabricated from flexible cord or rope and although they serve their intended purpose, they do not provide a means for preventing the shock of direction change of tail movement when reaching the limit of movement which such supports control.
The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,774 issued to Joseph Haering is believed to be the closest reference. However, it differs from the present invention in that the coil spring interposed in the supporting cord or rope adds considerable weight to the latter and is intended to yieldably resist the switching of a cow's tail as well as a means of quick release of said tail from the cord or rope.
The present invention is of lightweight material, permits greater freedom of movement of the animal's tail and possesses shock absoring qualities along the entire length thereof.